


Wanton Boys

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Banking, Demons, Gen, Mentioned Warlock Dowling, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: As flies to wanton boys are we to th' gods,They kill us for their sport.King Lear, Act IV





	Wanton Boys

Crowley sat up as Sky News began running through the biography of the youngest ever Managing Director and Chairperson of the International Monetary Fund. He _did_ have a PhD in economics and _had_, it seemed, been the youngest ever Governor of more than one national bank in countries Crowley preferred to leave to Aziraphale's syrupy mercies. It appeared, however, that someone so youthful was considered an inexperienced child when it came to overseeing the international monetary system.

"Pfft," Crowley muttered. "You're all kids to me."

A slow smile spread over his face as the analysts became ever more disapproving about all the kingdoms of the world being spread at the feet of such a youth and stripling. _As flies to wanton boys_, one quoted portentously and Crowley clapped his hands in professional delight.

"Oh, my dear," he said in a light-toned voice. "You go and do your old Nanny _proud_."

**Author's Note:**

> As flies to wanton boys are we to th' gods,   
They kill us for their sport.
> 
> _King Lear_, Act IV


End file.
